The present invention relates to a multiple dial meter reading training apparatus and method and particularly to such apparatus and method for training individuals to read multiple rotary dials and demand electric scales such as used in gas and electric meters, water meters and the like.
In the retail marketing and distribution of natural gas, electricity and like products, meters are connected at the entrance to the users system. The meters which have been used for many years include a plurality of rotary dial units for recording of the accumulated usage. Each dial provides a digit reading for a significant place in the meter readout. Conventionally, a rotating needle indicator rotates 360.degree. for each full flow unit of usage, and thus moves from digit 0 through digit 9. A coupling mechanism between the several rotating indicators is such that each complete revolution of a given lesser significant number position dial corresponds to the next most significant digit dial moving by a factor of one in a clockwise and/or counter clockwise movement digit. The dial movement is in a clockwise and/or counter clockwise movement. A proportionate positioning of the indicator needle for each partial rotation of the preceding indicator needle is of course also established. Such readouts are conventionally and almost universally manually read by meter readers. Although any given error in one reading may well be corrected by a subsequent reading, errors are significant and troublesome. In particular, a customer may receive an unusually large billing for a given period because of an error in the meter reading. The customer normally complains, even though the customer may realize that correction will be made at a subsequent date.
The distributor of the product would of course also prefer to have totally accurate readings to maintain accurate recording of the actual product sold on the proper periodic basis.
Although extensive training programs have been provided, errors in meter reading are a common occurrence, particularly with more inexperienced readers. However, even the experienced reader may periodically include erroneous readings.
The greatest difficulty arises when a dial is at an approximate change-over position between numbers, and particularly from 9 to 0. Although the reader should be able to readily convert to the appropriate digit by reference to the associated preceding dial, errors frequently arise in the reading. The level of error of course indicates the necessity for further training.
With present training methods, it has been found that it is extremely difficult for personnel to totally grasp and become highly proficient in the meter reading. Further, even with personnel having the ability to reasonably follow and understand the procedures, proficiency is only obtained after a very significant time consuming and costly training program.
There is therefore a significant demand for a system to develop the skill of personnel in accurately reading the several interrelated dials of meters. The system should provide a more rapid and more efficient method for developing the skill of personnel in meter reading and also advantageously be used for periodic review by the meter readers.